Just Cloud's Luck
by BladeMaster44
Summary: Cloud has a thing for Tifa, but he can't get it out. Zack being his best friend tries to help. See what happens when all of this comes together. Rated M. Enjoy!
1. Cloud's attention

Hey everyone, this story was supposed to be my first one but I didn't like it so I edited it some. Something I had in my head and felt like putting down on paper, so read and enjoy.

Just Cloud's Luck

He sat there thinking while he twirled his pen. He couldn't get her off his mind. The girl with the long hair, alluring eyes, perfect figure, and combat skills like a master. She was all he could think off. Cloud was hooked, but he had no luck. As he indulged in his own thoughts, the alarm went off, sounding the end of the day. Cloud left the Solider HQ and headed for the 7th Heaven bar. He had to at least see her once that day. As he walked toward the bar, his best friend Zach ran up to him.

"Yo Cloud, slow down!" he shouted trying to catch up. "Dude what's been up? You looked seriously zoned out today during training and the test."

"I don't know man…I have a lot on my mind" Cloud didn't know if Zach knew how much he wanted Tifa. It was eating away at him.

"Well dude how about we go to the bar to get something to drink to help you clear your head? Come on my treat"

"Yeah ok sounds good" The two soldiers walked into the bar and were greeted by many familiar faces, including Aerith and Tifa. Zach ran over and picked up Aerith off her stool and gave her a big kiss.

"Well I can see you missed me" She teased him.

"All the time baby" Zack teased.

"Oh please you two are making me sick" Cloud uttered as he sat down next to them. He looked up and meet the eyes of the girl who he had spent the entire day thinking about. "Hi Tifa,…how…how's it going?"

"It's been good. Been a busy day." She said letting out a sigh. "Never an easy day working here. Lots of drunk people who make a lot of noise."

"Yeah I know that feeling" Cloud agreed. He was acting like a goof but he couldn't help it when he was around her. Cloud wanted her so bad but he just couldn't. He couldn't find the courage to ask her, even after all the years he had known her.

"So Aerith, what do you wanna do tonight?" Zach asked his girlfriend.

"Hmmm good question," She pondered while running her fingers through his hair, "how about we go see a movie?" she proposed.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tifa approved. "How about all four of us go?"

"Sounds like a plan. Cloud you up for that?" Zack asked.

Cloud was staring off into space in Tifa's direction. Zack repeated himself but Cloud wasn't listening. He wasn't paying any mind to their conversation, as he was twirling his cup around by his finger and looking at Tifa. Zack waved his hand in front of Cloud's face trying to get his attention.

"Hey earth to Cloud, anyone there?" Zack said while snapping his fingers.

"Huh! Oh…uh what were u talking about man? It's been a long day haha" Cloud knew Zack didn't believe that excuse but he could try to fool Tifa and Aerith.

"Well thanks for joining us on the planet earth Cloud. We were talking about going to see a movie tonight, you in?" Zack bugged him. Zack had a good hunch on why his best friend wasn't focused. He was pretty sure it wasn't training that had drained him, Cloud was tougher than that. But the one thing that caught Cloud off guard was Tifa.

"Yeah sure man. What are we going to see?" Cloud inquired.

"I wanna go see the new scary movie. It involves some soldier who goes crazy and betrays his squad. Then he attacks a town. I heard it's good" Tifa said.

"I didn't fancy you for a scary movie person Tif" Aerith stated.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Aeris" Tifa smirked. There she goes again thought Cloud. She had the best smile. He wondered if the movie could work in his favor.

"Guess that settles it then, we will go see that." Zack stated. "Well girls we have to go, we will see you later tonight"

"Wait I'm not done with my drink" Cloud said as Zack pulled him by his scarf out the bar.

"Ha ha your boyfriend is so funny Aerith" Tifa teased her.

"Yeah he certainly is a handful" Aerith remarked while letting out a small chuckle.

"What the hell man? Why did we have to leave right then?" Cloud asked Zack as they walked to their apartment. Zack and Cloud had been rooming together ever since Cloud was promoted from infantry to solider.

"Because I saw you gawking at our very kind bartender" Zack teased his friend with a big smirk on his face. "Oh you aren't fooling anyone man, I could tell u were sizing her up."

"What are you….you know what you're right, I was staring at Tifa. You want a medal for figuring out that one Sherlock?"

"No, but I do want you to make a move already man. It's been 3 years since you two kissed that night and you havn't done shit since then. Be a man and make a move" Zack pestered him.

"Oh shut up man, I'm working on it…you will see" Cloud said without much confidence.

"Oh right, you're "working on it", havn't heard that one before. How long have you been saying that? 3 Years now? Dude come on, grow a pair and go forward with your so called "master plan" Zack trailed on.

"It's different man. You have a girlfriend. And she's a different creature then Tif" Cloud retorted.

"Yeah yeah you say that but you know I'm right and you need to make a move. Admit it bud, your getting tired of being alone at night and that kiss has been on your mind ever since that night" Zack added on.

Cloud let out a breath of air and punched Zack in the shoulder with his eyes closed. He hated to admit to Zack when he was right because Zach was such a wise ass. Zack laughed while he rubbed his shoulder as the two men walked home.


	2. Movies and Motorcycles

Here's chap 2. More to come if you like it.

* * *

"So are you and Aerith actually going to watch the movie like normal people tonight or are you going to make it even more awkward by making out around us?" Inquired the blond.

"Ha ha don't worry buddy I won't ruin your chance by enjoying my girlfriend's company...I'm saving that for later tonight" Zack remarked, letting out a sick laugh.

"I swear you're just creepy. How I've managed to live with you for all these years astounds even myself." Cloud answered.

"Hey you never know you might get lucky too buddy, have some faith" Zack said patting him on the back.

Uh huh yeah right Cloud thought. It took a month for Zack to get Aerith in bed and even then he wasn't good at it. Cloud lost a good bit of sleep the nights when Aerith would stay over due to noise those two made. And hearing it didn't help his emotions, as his longing for Tifa just got worse.

"Well lets go, the movie is starting soon" Zack ran out the door and Cloud was not far behind. They hopped on their motorbikes and made it to the theater with time to spare. Aerith and Tifa were waiting for them as they pulled up. Aerith ran over to Zack and gave him a kiss as she always did. Cloud took off his riding glasses and walked past the two making out, but not before smacking Zack in the back of the head to ruin the moment with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Cloud you ass" Zack shouted at him as Cloud walked over to Tifa. Cloud laughed and said hello to Tifa.

"So do you like these kinds of movies Cloud? They are my favorite" Tifa said in happy tone.

"Yeah they are alright. I'm more of a action movie guy" Cloud answered.

"Well I'm sure we will all love it," said Aerith "now let's get tickets before we are late for it." The four of them got their tickets and got in the movie. Cloud sat next to Tifa and Zack sat with Aerith. The movie began and the four of them began to watch. When the movie was about midway, it became very scary very quick. Just as the rouge agent was chasing someone down, Tifa screamed and grabbed Cloud's hand. This caught Cloud a bit off guard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Aerith screamed, covering her eyes. Zack saw this and told her they'd go outside. Cloud seeing this grabs Zack's arm.

"Dude you can't leave me here alone with Tif" Cloud whispered.

"Oh come on man, grow a pair and make your move, or be a wuss for your whole life. Your choice..have fun." Zack said back before taking Aerith out of the theater.

Cloud cursed Zack for putting him in this situation. But Zack did have a point…and Tifa wasn't running away. In fact she was clinging to his shirt for quite some time at this point. Scary situation after situation had Tifa burying her face in Cloud's chest turning away from the screen. Mabye this would be easier then he expected. He just had to do this correctly.

"God Cloud this doesn't scare you any?" Tifa asked in-between scenes while still clinging to his shirt.

Cloud often wondered himself, as scary movies weren't exactly his favorite, but the fact Tifa was practically using him as her escape he had to suck it up. "Well I'm making due. I mean some of my instructors and higher ups are scarier than this guy" he said while motioning to the screen.

Tifa let out a small chuckle before hiding her face again from the next scene. This process continued till the movie ended the two left the theater. As they walked out they spied Zack and Aerith making out by the side door.

"Having fun you two?" Cloud said poking his head around the corner. Zack threw a rock at Cloud and he dodged it. Cloud laughed and went to sit down with Tifa.

"I thought you said those movies where your favorite, yet you spent have the movie hiding in my shirt" Cloud asked her while sitting down.

"I do, but I only watch them when I have someone to watch it with me." She said with a smile on her face and looking at him.

"Hey me and Aerith are heading back, Cloud catch up when you need to take your date home" Zack said as he lead Aerith to his bike. He looked back and gave Cloud a thumbs up. Cloud laughed and brushed it off.

"Shut up Zack" Cloud shouted at him as he was leaving.

"So we are on a date Cloud?" Tifa asked him.

"uh…guess so" Geez why can't he say anything better than that.

"Well if we are, let's have some fun." Tifa said as she took his hand lead him to his bike, Fenrier. She hopped on and handed him his glasses. "Let's go somewhere else. I've known you for years and you've never given me a ride."

Cloud jumps on and they take off. Tifa wraps her arms around Cloud to stay on. They speed down the road, with dust in their tracks. Tifa felt incredible going at speeds like this with the wind flowing through her hair. Cloud smirked when he heard Tifa give out a cry of happiness. He drove her around for hours, letting her soak it in. By the time they stopped, they were back at Cloud and Zack's place.

"You wanna come in and get something to drink?" Cloud asked while killing the engine.

"Sure why not" Tifa said fixing her hair. The two of them walked inside and could make out the faint sound of Zack and Aerith. "Does that happen all the time?"

"Unfortunately, Yes." Cloud was to the point. He handed her some water. "Damn we were out longer then I thought."

"Dang we were" Tifa agreed. At the continuing sound coming from Zack's room Tifa says "Do you get any sleep here?"

"Not as much as I like" Cloud sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt some sense of accomplishment having Tifa in his place. He just had to go in for the kill. "Hey it's late, you wanna stay here tonight? I know it's not really the ideal conditions but you're here already."

Tifa walked over to the couch and jumped on top of Cloud, making him let out a sound. "Hm I thought you'd never ask Strife." Then she leaned down and kissed him. Cloud was surprised but at the same time relieved. He closed his eyes and embraced Tifa's affection. Tifa broke the kiss and looked into his deep blue eyes, just as his eyes meet her scarlet red eyes. They stayed like this for a moment, as if time stood still.

"I've been waiting three years for that" Tifa said in a whisper, not taking her eyes off of his. She moved to a more comfortable position as they kept eye contact. Cloud pulled her in for another kiss, and another. This continued till Tifa broke it to catch her breath. "You're good at this" She said panting.

"Hehe I'm a natural I guess" Cloud said.

"Well we will see about that Strife." Tifa said in a cocky way. She kissed him again, using her tongue this time. It trailed his lips, asking for permission to enter. It entered and met his, feeling it and moving. Her fingers moved through his blond hair as his hands moved down her sides. Cloud was enjoying every second of this and didn't want it to stop. He was having the best night of his life. And it was only just beginning.

* * *

More to come when I get some free time


	3. Natural Talent

Hey everyone I am srry for the lack of a update…been real busy with school and dealing with personal stuff. But I have a new chapter for you :D It's the result of not wanting to sleep and me feeling like I have been too busy to write. Well enough ofme, to the story!

* * *

As the two entered Cloud's room, Tifa kicked the door closed as they embraced once more. Cloud pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately, barely taking time to breath. Tifa's hands gripped his spikey hair and pulled at his shirt. Cloud had one hand supporting Tifa while one weaved through her hair. Cloud couldn't control himself but he didn't care because Tifa seemed to have the same idea.

Cloud broke the kiss and moved down to Tifa's neck as she tilted her head back and let out a moan. Tifa had always wanted Cloud to have her, and now that wish was being fulfilled. Tifa curled her arms around Cloud's neck and let her fingers mess with his hair. Cloud continued kissing her body and before long he slipped off her leggings. Tifa returned the favor by taking off his shirt and discarding it with her leggings.

"God Cloud…"Tifa uttered in between moans. She didn't know he could be this animalistic and skilled. She had only read and seen a few things on how this process went but never done much of it herself. Cloud smirked and lifted her up and set her on the bed. He did away with his undershirt, leaving his wolf necklace on. He then slipped off Tifa's shirt slowly while kissing her. He ran a hand up and down her leg, pulling at her skirt. He slipped it off while she moved to a more dominate position. She then was on top and wanted to make the next move.

"You do have natural talent Cloud" She remarked while removing his belt. Cloud let out a small chuckle then resumed his task of helping her feel good. He pulled her down on top of him, letting every inch of her body be against his. He felt some feeling he could not describe having her against him. Their lips met once more, tongues included. This continued for a few minutes till Tifa broke it to catch her breath.

"Damn Cloud you are good at this" she whispered in between kisses. "I ever tell you I love you gold hair? It drives me crazy" she uttered while stroking his hair.

"The same can be said for me about your hair" Cloud answered back, while weaving his hand through her hair. They stared into each other's eyes as they did before on the couch. Tifa lowered herself down the bed and slipped off Cloud's black pants, not taking her eyes of his. Cloud didn't say a thing and held his breath, not exactly sure what was going to happen next.

Tifa let a small smile creep onto her face as she returned to her spot laying on top of cloud as their lips meet again. Cloud's hand slowly creeped along her back and the light touch made Tifa's hair stand on end. Tifa leaned up to unhook her bra and threw it in with the other assorted cloths on the floor. Cloud could do nothing but stare, as if he had no choice. Tifa didn't mind and took his hands lead them up to her breasts. Cloud let out a small breath at the feeling of her bare skin. Tifa let out a soft moan as Cloud began to fondle her breasts.

Tifa bent back down as Cloud licked her nipple. Tifa felt so much pleasure she let out a moan that could have woken the whole apartment. As Cloud caressed her breasts, Tifa slipped a hand into Cloud's boxers and found what she was looking for. She rubbed her fingers over the top of his penis, making Cloud shiver from the feeling. Tifa slipped off his boxers and he slipped off her panties, as the time grew nearer. As Cloud entered her, both let out a moan almost in unison.

"Let…me…do…it" Tifa said in breaths. She began to move up and down, faster with each motion. Cloud's body was flooded with so many feelings it was almost too much even for his mako infused body to take. Tifa increased her speed as Cloud tried to hold it in long enough for it to last. Tifa's speed was too much but fortunate for him Tifa came first. Her toes curled and she let out a loud cry. Cloud wasn't too far behind and let out a loud sound as well.

Exhausted and sweaty, Tifa moved on to the side of Cloud. Gasping for air, she trailed her fingers over his chiseled frame he had from soldier training. Cloud pulled her close and kissed her again. She got close to him and trailed her fingers over his chest. Cloud put a arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"That was wonderful" She said in a whisper. "I guess it's been proven now."

"What is?" Cloud said softly.

"That it is natural talent Cloud" She leaned over to kiss him again then settled back under his arm. She felt at the most safe right there, under his arm, like the wing of angel.

* * *

Ok there is chapter three  
Srry for the delay again, but I was busy.  
This is the chap (and others later on) that make this M rated.  
Well now that that's done time to think up some more ideas for future chapters

Read. Review. Favorite.  
Thanks again


	4. Opposite Sides of Town

**Hello again everyone, time for more of the story. The thunderstormed filled night has led to more story so good news for you :D  
So without further adue, chap 4!**

* * *

Tifa looked out the window at the rain falling from the sky. She hated cold dark nights like this. Especially when she didn't have a certain blond hair soldier to keep her company. She laid down on the couch and turned on the tv, hoping to distract herself. Nothing was really on the interested her so she found something tolerable and just stared off into space. Yuffie walked through the room and flashed a glance at Tifa.

"Hey Tifa, you feeling ok?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah..I'm fine, it's just this weather. It's so dark and morbid. The rain came out of nowhere a few days prior and hadn't stopped since. The fact it was making it hazardous for others to get around town didn't help that she wanted to see Cloud.

"Yeah the weather does suck. I haven't got to train in a few days. I'm gonna get rusty by the time the competition comes around." Yuffie said in a annoyed tone.

"Well I'm sure you won't have much competition anyway." Tifa tried to encourage her friend.

"Yeah yeah, imam go watch some videos of my potential opponets"

"Ok you do that." Tifa was about to lose her mind she was so bored. She wondered if Cloud wasn't at training since the weather so she picked up her phone and sent him a text.

* * *

On the other side of town, Cloud was leaving the bathroom after brushing his teeth and saw the weather outside. He loved the rain but hated how bad it was that day. He called into Shinra and checked to see if he still have training that day, and too his advantage, he didn't. He plopped down into his favorite blue chair and powered up his game-sphere 5000 to play his new game. He was getting into it when Zack walked through the room, half awake.

"We don't have to go in today. Weather's too bad." Cloud informed his friend as he fell onto the couch in a dazed state.

"mmm good to hear…." Zack muttered.

"Late night man?"

"Yes…but dude I have a question that's been bugging me" Zack said as he sat up.

"Ask away…haha yes level up"

"I heard some….noises..coming from your room two nights ago…and it sounded like there was more than just your pretty girly voice moaning in that room."

"fuck you Zack" Cloud said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Haha oh my god, you had a girl in there! It's a miracle! Cloud managed to get laid. Who was the lucky girl hmmm?" Zack pestered his friend.

"None of your damn business. You were too busy with your own girlfriend." Cloud answered back.

"Haha yes I was, because I can have the guts to talk to a girl"

"And you could have the guts to stay out of my business but you can't seem to do that."

"Dude like I'm gonna do that after I know you got laid for the first time!" Zack said with more energy since he was more awake at this point.

"Again, piss off. What I do is my business, not yours." Cloud kept his focus on the game to help drown out Zack's stupid pestering.

"Haha ok let me guess…it couldn't be Aerith cuz she was with me…doubt it was Yuffie…you two never talk…oh I know! It was Tifa! I knew you two were going to break that sexual tension eventually." Zack said practically buzzing around Cloud's head.

"Yes, fine, I slept with Tifa, what of it?"

"Dude I'm proud of you, you finally got with someone, and might I add that she is a fine pick, very good looking. And I mean like "holy shit she is fine" good looking" Zack went on.

Cloud smirked, remembering the night. He put his hand over his face to try to hide his smile, trying to not give Zack the satisfaction of being right.

"We better write that down…the day Cloud got laid with a girl from a bar. Congrats buddy. Must be a milestone for you" Zack kept going.

"Ok you can stop now" Cloud said in between short laughs. As Zack trailed on, Cloud's phone went off in the other room. He paused his game and went upstairs to get his phone. He picked it up and flipped it open, revealing he had a new message, from a certain raven haired girl.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter. I know it's not my best but it leads to other parts so stick with me. I'll have more chapters coming soon since school's over soon. If you like it, let me know, leave a review, favorite, and enjoy.**

**-BM**


	5. Texting

**Woohoo! School's out. That means more free time for me and more stories/chapters for you guys/girls. I wanted to do this chapter as if Tifa and Cloud were texting each other. I promised someone a chap by the end of the week so here we go Chap 5 time!**

* * *

Her message said "Hey good looking, what are you up too?" He closed his eyes and smiled. This woman made him so happy. He took his phone back to the living room and sat back down.

"Oh is your one night stand gonna continue?" Zack's ribbing hadn't ended when Cloud left.

"Shut….up….Zack." Cloud was starting to get annoyed.

"Haha I'm just yanking your chain man…and not in the gay way." Zack patted himself on the back for the terrible joke.

"uh huh. Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get me something to eat" Cloud flipped open his phone again to respond to Tifa.

* * *

C: _Haha not much beautiful, listening to Zack's usual crap and playing some video games on this oh so lovely day. How about you?_

_T: YAY! Finally I hear from you. I'm bored out of my mind at my apartment. This damn weather is pissing me off, I can't go to work or go anywhere fun…like your place .;)_

_C: Haha yeah the weather is a drag. At least I didn't have to go in for training. It is kinda dull here tho, Zack's not really the most entertaining person in the world, especially when hes copped up._

_T: hehe that must be a lot of fun….huff what are we to do with this bad weather?_

_C:hmm…oh I got a idea! Wanna play questions?_

_T: Oh that sounds fun! Lets do that. I'll go first. Ummm...When did you wake up? Cuz I didn't hear from you for like a hour after I sent that text._

_C: I woke up a hour after you sent the text XP Hows life with Yuffie?_

_T: It's fine but like Zack…not a lot of fun when copped up. You know, can't keep a ninja caged haha_

_C:haha yep. Well your turn._

_T:ummm…well, what are you wearing? _

_C: uh a black hoodie, blue jeans, black t shirt._

_T: You suck at this XD_

_C: black socks XP_

_T: You suck XP_

_C: haha look whos talking_

_T: Your so stupid _

_C: I thought we were playing questions, not "lets call cloud stupid"_

_T: hehe ;)_

_C: Well what are you wearing then miss "Cloud Sucks at this"_

_T: wouldn't you like to know perv :P_

_C: Yes…yes I would ;)_

_T: well if you must know, white t shirt, blue pajama pants, and your necklace. ;)_

_C: I was wondering were that thing went! You little thief D:_

_T: teehee ;)_

_C: Imma have to punish you for that next time I see you _

_T: Oh no I'm so scared ;) What do you plan on doing big guy?_

_C: What I see fit, which will probably involve you and my bed :)_

_T: Oh no the torture hehe I can't wait for the punishment, it'll be something I will regret I'm sure _

_C: yes, yes it will haha. You asked for it._

_T: In a way, yes. No regrets hehe_

_C: Wanna come over? The weather is easing up._

_T: I'd love to._

_C: Great, I'll be there in 15. Get ready ;)_

_T: hehe fine, see you then spikey. ;x_

* * *

Cloud put down his phone and smiled. Guess he had did have something to do that day. Thank god the weather cleared up and thank god he could get away from Zack and his constant pestering. He went to get his riding glasses and put up his hood as he hopped on Fenrir. He started the engine and road out of the garage and headed to Tifa's place.

* * *

**Ok another chapter down :)**  
**I hope you all like it. Next part is coming soon.**  
**Read, review, and enjoy**

**-BM**


	6. Punishment

**I'm loving this free time thing. Ideas are coming in so why not write another chap when I have time. Hopefully these last few chaps have got me some more readers. Well I need to stop rambling and get on with the story….moving on!**

* * *

Cloud was speeding down the road in the drizzling rain. If he wasn't as skilled driving Fenrir as he was, he might have slipped or crashed by this point with the weather. But he had somewhere important to be and a certain person to see. The rain came down on him as he drove, making it a challenge to drive. Including the random Chocobo crossing, Cloud managed to make it to Tifa's place in one piece. He parked Fenrir under cover and walked up to her door. Before he could knock on the door, Tifa swung the door open and surveyed him with her eyes.

"You know, if the soldier thing doesn't work out for you, you could pull of the biker/punk look" She said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Haha good to see you two beautiful" He pulled down his hood and took off his black riding glasses. He walked in a looked around the messy living room. "I see bad weather and mess go hand and hand for you girls."

"Oh shut up, its Yuffie and Aerith that are the messy ones." Tifa said closing the door and coming up behind him. "So Spikey, how was the ride over here?" She wrapped her arms around his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not bad. Almost had chocobo road kill though. I will never understand why they move around so much in the rain." He walked over to the couch and fell down. Tifa sat down after him and let him rest his head on her lap. She began to stroke his hair with her hands, as he closed his eyes. "Ahhh that feels gooooooddd"

"Hehe glad you like it." She loved his hair. The color, the feel, the fact his spikes were always there. "So you mentioned something about punishing me for this?" She held up the necklace for him to see.

"Oh that…yeah I don't care…you can keep it" he trailed off, not putting much effort to speak as Tifa continued stroking his hair. He was in heaven. He was on a comfy couch, laying on the girl of his dreams, with her playing with his hair. He didn't want to do anything else.

"Hey you're no fun." She stopped playing with his hair and pushed him on the floor, then crossed her arms annoyed.

"Ow…what was that for?"

"You said you were gonna make me sorry for taking this, then not do anything, you suck." Tifa was trying to get her way, like she always did. Cloud knew she was, she had been doing it for years.

"We can't, your roomates are here right?" He was trying to get out of this for the moment, at least to get some more time to relax.

"No, they left when I told them the weather was letting up" Tifa had a evil smile on her face. "So you have no excuse now" She said getting closer.

"Well…she's got me there," he thought. He let out a breath and leaned up to kiss her. "I hate when you do that" he whispered in her ear.

"Hehe I always win Cloud, when are you gonna learn that?" She leaned in and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his neck. She dropped the necklace out of her hand on the table behind Cloud while they kissed. Just as their tongues meet, Cloud picked her up and carried her to her bedroom to properly give her the "Punishment".

* * *

**Well here is another chapter. Hope you all like it. Tifa can be very convincing haha  
Read, review, enjoy**

**-BM**


	7. So Who Is It?

**Please forgive my absence my great readers; I have been busy with my new ps3 and getting ready to go to college. Add to that I couldn't think up many good ideas for the future of this story. But I had some ideas come up the other day in the car when I was traveling so I hope you like**

* * *

"So Cloud, what's with you smiling like a dumbass?" Jake pestered him as he walked in.

"Haha why should I tell you Jake?" Cloud answered back as he sat down. Cloud and all the other soldiers were in attendance along with most of the village at the 7th Heaven bar that night for the mayor's party. The band played, people danced, and everyone was having a good time. Zack, Cloud, and a number of other soldiers from their platoon sat at a table in the corner of the bar, admiring the festivities. On the other side of the bar, Tifa was hard at work, serving drinks to the number of guests there.

"Come on spikey tell us what's up with you. You have been smiling from ear to ear for like a week now…it's starting to creep me out" Tyler chimed in while drinking a beer.

"Oh you guys didn't know? Cloud's got a new girlfriend" Zack told them all like a high school girl who was telling everyone a deep dark secret.

"Thanks for telling everyone Zack" Cloud said hitting him over the head.

"Haha I knew it!" shouted Brom "So Cloud got himself a girl. Good job punk. Did ya get any yet?"

"I fail to see how that's any of your concern Brom" Cloud said before he took another drink.

"Come on man, it's all in good fun." Tyler nudged him.

"Yeah come on. So dude you gotta tell us who she is. Zack said it was one of the bar girls" Jake added on.

"Come on Cloud let them at least guess" Zack piled onto the pressure.

"Fine fine, geez you guys are such girls sometimes. She's one of the bar girls, take a guess." Cloud pointed over to the bar.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar, Tifa was working as hard as she could to keep up with the orders. It was a party, and there was no shortage of alcohol at this party.

"Tifa I need three more shinra screwdrivers and two more of your special drink" Krystal called to her from the end of the bar.

"Ok coming right up." Tifa liked being busy, and she was the best bar tender they had, but she hated being this busy when Cloud was here. She glanced over to where he was sitting and smiled. She could only imagine the crap the other guys were giving him.

"Hey Tifa where did you get that wolf necklace?" Jamie asked her as she grabbed a tray of beer.

"Yeah really, I haven't seen it at any store around here" Caitlin chimed in.

"Haha it's a secret." Tifa smirked while grabbing it.

"I know where she got it" Aerith said as she walked up to the bar.

"Oh tell us! I want one too!" Jamie said with excitement.

"She got it from her boyfriend" Aerith told them.

"Oh wow since when do you have a boyfriend Tifa!" Caitlin said with a surprised face.

"Since about 3 weeks ago" Tifa said blushing while clutching the necklace.

"Aw how sweet. So who's your new man?" Krystal asked as she handed some beers to the men at the bar.

"It's C-" Aerith was cut off by Tifa shoving a drink in her hand and telling her to go see her boyfriend.

"Why'd you do that?"

"You have to guess girls" Tifa said.

"Oh this won't be too hard."

Back on the other side of the bar, the soldiers weren't having much luck guessing Cloud's girl.

"Damn why can't I get this right" Tyler said downing the last of his beer.

"It's cuz your practically drunk Ty" Zack teased him. "Oh my who's that beautiful girl bringing me a drink?"

"How do you know it's for you smartass" Aerith teased him as she sat down in his lap and kissed him.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Jake said while leaning back in his chair.

"Bite me Jake"

"Haha you punks can't handle your liquor." Brom taunted them. "Anyway, by the way I see you staring at her, I'd wager it was that beautiful dark haired girl with your wolf necklace Cloud"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner folks" Zack said loudly.

"Haha congrats Brom, was it that hard?" Cloud asked him.

"Shut up kid." Brom downed the last of his beer and got up. "I'm leaving, that was the worst drinking game ever"

"Who said it was a drinking game you buzz kill" Jake said. Brom shook his head at him and then left the bar.

"Anyway, nicely done Cloud, she's a 10 out of 10." Tyler assured him, half drunk.

"Thanks cuz I needed that confirmation Tyler" Cloud said with a laugh.

"Yeah she's smoking" Zack said. "OW!" Aerith kicked him in the shin.

"Haha nice one" Back at the bar, the girls were quickly piecing it together.

"I know he's a soldier, and Aerith said his name begins with a C"

"It's gotta be one of them sitting at the table in the corner"

"Haha you girls are real sharp aren't you?" Tifa teased them. Tifa turned and made eye contact with Cloud across the bar. She winked at him and he winked back.

"Oh my god! You're dating Cloud!" Krystal sounded shocked.

"heh yes I am" Tifa answered her.

"Oh my god girl! Good for you. He's very cute I might add" Caitlin told her.

"Yeah" Tifa huffed, staring at her gold haired lion talking to his friends.

"Hey Tifa! Quite daydreaming about your boyfriend and come help me!" Fred called from the kitchen.

"Oh! Sorry Fred I'll be right there!" Tifa hurried into the kitchen to help her friend. Cloud smiled as he saw her slip away into the other room and downed the rest of his drink.

"She's a beauty" he thought to himself.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading the new chapter. I apologize again for the super long delay. I swear next time it won't be 2 months in between chapters.**

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

**-BM**


	8. Not So Lucky

**Hello once again dear readers….I won't bore you with a long intro like last time. Just got the mood to type.**

* * *

Cloud was sitting outside of the back door to the 7th heaven bar. It was late at night after the Shinra party earlier that night. He was one of the last people still there, waiting on his girlfriend to finish up. Zack and Aerith left a while before the party ended, and it wasn't too hard to figure out why. Also Yuffie, Vincent, Barratt, and a few others said they had things to do or were too tired to stay. As he finished his drink, he looked up at the clear night sky and took a deep breath.

Before too long, the back door swung open and the bar girls walked out laughing and talking. Cloud always got some entertainment out of them and their quirkiness.

"Haha she totally got drunk tonight!" One of them shouted as they were walking out.

"Oh look girls, its Tifa's man" Another added on as they all directed their attention toward him.

Cloud suddenly got the look of deer caught in headlights, not used to being the center of attention. All the girls walked over to talk to him or ask him a dozen different questions. Tifa was behind them laughing and looking at how Cloud was handling all the attention.

"Look girls I'd love to stay here all night and answer any questions you may have but I have to get someone back home" Cloud told them as he made his way out of their mini crowd.

"How cute" Jamie said as Cloud made it over to Tifa and put his arm around her.

"Haha night girls. See you tomorrow" Tifa said as Cloud led her away.

"Have fun tonight girl!" One of the girls shouted as they left. Tifa let out a laugh as Cloud just shook his head and smiled.

The two walked together all the way back to Cloud's apartment, talking here and there on the way.

"So I take it you got quizzed on who you got the necklace from huh?" Cloud asked her.

"Oh you know it…all night" Tifa said with a very exhausted tone, as she leaned on Cloud's chest.

"I got the same treatment from the guys…you would have swore they were gossip girls at the rate they were giving me questions."

"I'm sure you did fine dealing with their idicoracy" Tifa assured him.

"Haha it was more humorous then anything, half of them were drunk during it"

"Sounds like fun…we almost home? I'm wore out" Tifa's voice drifted off.

"Yeah almost…but if your so tired, how am I gonna have fun with you" Cloud tried enticing her.

"Haha I'm sure I'll wake up when we get back."

They continued walking until they got the apartment doorstep. Cloud spun Tifa around and pulled her close.

"You know it's awful late, and I'd hate to have to bring you all the way back home when your already here" he whispered as he moved in to kiss her.

"What a gentleman" Tifa said as she kissed him back. "I may have some extra energy after all"

Cloud didn't need much more invitation then that, and opened the door after kissing her a few more times. He just hoped the place would be quite and it wouldn't be weird like the first time he had her over a few months ago.

Unfortunately, it wasn't….that was just his luck. Zack was asleep on the couch in his underwear with a plate of half eaten pizza sitting on his chest, Barratt was raiding their fridge for beer, and Vincent was quietly watching the tv. Cloud hung his head and swore. Tifa laughed at the mess his apartment had become.

"Ugh…don't suppose your still in the mood?" Cloud asked with a small shred of hope.

"Haha sorry babe but the half naked soldier sleeping on your couch isn't quite doing it for me" She said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. "I think I'm gonna head home. You look like you have a lot to deal with"

_*DAMN YOU GUYS* _Cloud yelled in his head.

Tifa pulled him back out onto the pourch and kissed him softly. "Have a good night babe, and thanks for the walk" She kissed him one more time and then left, but not before looking back and winking at him.

Cloud smiled but that only lasted for a second as he went back in and had to face his uninvited guests.

"Haha she didn't wanna stay huh?" Barratt asked him as he sat down with a beer.

"No thanks to you idoits" Cloud said with irritation in his voice as he sat down.

"Aw dude she gave you a boner and then left huh?" the suddenly awake Zack chimed in.

Cloud flipped him the bird and grabbed a beer, trying to forget how his unlucky he was tonight….after all…Zack was right.

* * *

**Another chapter down, another bit for the crew. Poor Cloud can't get a break sometimes.**

**Read, review, enjoy**

**-BM**


End file.
